Midnight kisses
by HanableKing28
Summary: Hermione is cracking after the war but no one can see it besides Severus. this is going to be two parts. lots of love between my favourite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Why do I keep on dreaming about her, this isn't healthy, I was like this when it came to Lilly, I will not let myself pine over a woman that I can never have.

Even if she did have some sort of feelings for me, not that I could ever thinking that possible, she is my student and I am old enough to be her father.

I stared down at the sad excuses for essays from my eighth years, all seventh year students return because the school refused to give them their graduation papers and even if you were a war hero you would not be able to find decent work without those documents. There was only one person out of the whole class of brainless Gryffindors, Hermione was the only student that could hand in an assignment that didn't want me to stick needles in my eyes.

Even now, as I try to push everything from my mind but marking these horrifying essays all I can think about is her, her whiskey coloured eyes, her fierce protectiveness for her friends. I know that I'm a dirty old man for thinking like this, but just seeing her made me want to know what it would be like to run my hands over her curves without the restriction of clothing.

She haunted my dreams, even when we would be in class I would see her smile at anything and I would wish that she was smiling at me.

I let out a frustrated breath as I clutched the brown feather quill in my hand, red ink dripping on the essay that was on top of the pile that I had yet to red.

When I read the student's name I laughed humourlessly. Of course it would be hers. Whatever god that controlled our world was one cruel bastard.

I had just released myself from Lilly's hold, the guilt that came with it all, the pain and longing for something that would never be mine.

Now she has to happen, every one of those emotions came crashing back almost knocking me off my feet. Guilt because I knew that I would have to hurt her, pain because seeing her everyday was not enough anymore and longing because the one thing that I truly want is being held just out of my grasp.

I was tired of this, I had to get her out of my head. But I just couldn't, trust me, I have tried countless things, women, drink nothing helped.

Then there were those small moments that fed that unwanted emotion, hope, it would be when there would be a smile on her face when she stepped into my classroom and see me, those moments when I would see her staring at me from the corner of my eye but if I would turn around to look at her she would be working. It was making e think that I was going mad and that I was only imagining these things because I was lonely and wanted something that was completely off limits.

I knew though that she was not as together as everyone seemed to think, she put up a great front but I could easily see through it. She was cracked inside. When I walked through the hallways and I would pass her, she would be smiling and trying to sympathise for some student that had trouble dealing with what had happened. I know that people grieve in different ways but she was not grieving, she was pushing it deep inside and throwing up a hundred smoke screens.

Most of the students that fought were trying get everyone to feel sorry for them, they were not that badly injured and none of them had performed the killing curse or something that could scar them for life. I know that they saw death but that was it, most of the students were ignored by the deatheaters because they were insignificant and nonthreatening.

But her, she had killed, has seen things that no person as pure as her should have to see. She didn't simply see someone cast the killing curse or a corpse, no she had seen far worse, she had seen blood, torture, souls that were clinging to life as they lay dying on the ground wearing their skin that hung from their bodies in shreds. She had been tortured herself, had been put into positions where she was responsible for keeping people alive but was unable to save all of them.

I know that she suffered from gruesome nightmares. I have seen her in the library try to study but would fall asleep, she was sleep deprived and was making herself sick. She wasn't eating in the great hall. She would just drink a pot of coffee by herself.

I was tearing me up inside to see her like this and not be able to do anything about it.

I gave up marking and reluctantly went to the great hall to see if she would eat anything today. It was the only reason that I went to the great hall anymore, I could just lock myself in my chambers and get a house elf to bring me my dinner. I wouldn't care of Minerva's insistence of attendance.

I walked through the corridors and found that it was empty of students thankfully.

I walked to the teachers table and sat down. I scanned the crowd discretely until I found the one that I was looking for.

She sat there trying to talk to people with a smile on her face but I could see how hard it was for her to hold it in place.

When dinner was over and everyone had left I noticed that she hadn't even touched her food once.

I walked to my chambers feeling even worse than I did before I saw her. She has become my world now.

I decided to go and read before starting my rounds.

I walked through the corridors soundlessly. It I really just wanted to find a student out of bed so that I could let out some of my frustration.

I walked past a large window that over looked the quidditch pitch and noticed a small dark spot in the middle of the pitch.

I smirked, I may have found an outlet for my anger.

I sat hugging my knee, rocking back and forth singing my favourite song that always used to calm me down.

"_In this town we call home_

_Everybody hails to the pumpkin song."_

I muttered the different versus over and over trying to find some form of comfort.

I have felt more alone than ever, but I can't let anyone know how broken I am, I have to be strong for them, they need me more.

But for the last few night I have come out here, trying to push the nightmare out of my mind.

I just can't push the image of him lying there on the cold stone floor of the boat house, bleeding out from his neck.

I have developed this really inappropriate crush on professor Snape. It started in fifth year and carried on since then, only getting stronger and pulling me closer to him. But he would never love me. He loathes me, thinks that I'm nothing more than a young, ignorant little know-it-all.

But about a week ago I had a dream about him that didn't turn into a nightmare. He was holding me, protecting me from everything. he had kissed me and I can still feel his lips ghosting across mine. It was torture everyday to just see him, but I loved seeing him at the same time. He has almost caught me staring at him a few times.

I just wish that I could have this one thing, I don't ask for much. All I want is for someone like him to love me, forever.

I had continued the muttering when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and scrambled to get away from the person, not matter how right that warmth felt, drawing my wand clumsily.

I stopped moving when I notice who the person was.

I lowered my wand and look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry professor for being out of bed, it won't happened again." I said not daring to look up.

Instead of the expected biting comments he sat down. I could feel his eyes on me.

I moved so that I was sitting next to him.

"You look dreadful." He said, but it wasn't an insult, the concern in his voice was clearly there.

"I know." I said as I rested my head on my arms as I crossed them on my knees that I drew up to my chest.

"You need to eat and sleep, why haven't you been doing these things?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry and the nightmares keep me from sleep." I said as I hid my face in my arms.

"I have the same problem but I have someone who forces me to eat at least three times a day and I I use dreamless sleep." He said, then I could feel his eye back on me.

"Every time I put food in my mouth I can only taste blood. I tried the dreamless sleep over the holidays but I became addicted. I don't have to take it anymore but I am forbidden for the potion." I saw so shocked at how much I was telling him and at how much he had told me.

"Never picture the Gryffindor princes as the type to become an addict." He simply said.

"Why aren't you yelling at me for not being in bed sir?" I asked and met his gaze for the first time tonight.

"Because we all recover differently and I have noticed that you haven't even started to recover. I thought that being out here by yourself might help." He looked down at me. "But I can see that you are just trying to push everything deep down and lock it up in a box." He said.

I was lost in his eyes.

I felt my face heat but couldn't find the strength to look away.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep and I might be able to help." He said as he got up.

He offered me his hand. Everything was screaming at me to take his hand, so I did.

We walked to the dungeons. I was walking a lot closer than was necessary. But I couldn't help it, I wanted he feel his body heat.

We had gone into his classroom and were now in his chambers. There was a nice warm fire burning in a small sitting room that was stuffed with books.

As depressed as I was I could help the awe that over took me when I saw them. The walls were lined with book shelves full of books.

I walked over to one f the shelves and browsed through his selection. What I found stunned me.

There sitting on his shelf was a muggle book, a muggle fiction book. My favourite book that has ever been written, _Pride and prejudice._

I took the book off the shelf. I had a copy with me when me and the two boys were on the run but it was destroyed by one of the snatchers when we were caught. That book I had read at least once every two months.

I cradled the book to my chest and felt a few tears slip down my cheek.

I turned around and found that he was staring at me. My heart jumped into my throat.

I looked at how different he looks now than he did before I had left. His hair was the main difference, it was cut short because his long hair was in the way when they were trying to heal him. He was extremely pissed when he found out but has kept on cutting it so that it remained the same length. He had filled out with some nice muscle and looked a lot healthier.

But I really couldn't care what he looked like, I still felt exactly the same.

"Are you ok?" his dark silky voice broke through the silence.

I nodded but I couldn't help but burst into tears for the first time since the end of the war.

I dropped to my knees and sobbed still clutching to the book as if my life deepened on it.

I felt his warm strong arms wrap around me. I turned so that I was facing his solid chest and just cried, I let myself, for the first time in months, just cry.

It felt so good to let my emotions out.

But what I couldn't understand was why the professor was letting me cry all over him.

He was stroking my hair soothingly and muttering gentle words.

When I had finally gotten my breathing under control I looked up and found that he was looking down at me.

His eyes flicked down to my lips for a split second before looking back into my eyes. I looked down at his lips but much slower than he did.

When my eyes met his again I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in hesitantly, waiting for rejection, but it didn't come. Then I noticed that he was leaning in to kiss me as well.

Then our lips met and my brain just stopped.

There was only him and me. Our lips moving together as if they had done it a thousand times. He cupped my cheek and pulled my face closer. The kiss had begun sweet and tender but was turning more passion filled. It became more demanding and forceful.

His tongue swiped across mine. I left his tongue through my lips and dance around my mouth, dancing with my own. My senses were on over drive, his smell of smoke and cedar wood was driving me crazy, his touch left little patches of skin on fire and his taste was just too amazing for words.

He slowly pulled apart from me. I felt rejected until he stroked his thumb under my eye, wiping away the tears.

"You know that this can never happen right?" he asked with sadness heavy in his voice.

"I know." I whispered. "Just let me have this." I said before I kissed him again.

The rest of the evening was spent lying on pillows in front of the fire kissing and lovingly caressing each other, we didn't dare go further. But that was the best night of my life yet.

_**There will be a second part to this will be a bit longer. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not.**_

_**P.S I know that this is probably filled with mistakes but I was up late and running on reserves so please don't judge that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into the full length mirror in my dormitory, I looked myself over, dull brown eyes, sickly pale looking skin, too thin body and hair just as bushy as ever. Honestly I looked like a dear that had just been caught in headlights.

I looked dreadful and I knew it, Ginny had tried to help me with getting ready but I politely refused her saying that I didn't care what I looked like today.

After that night with my soon to be ex potion professor I felt even more heartbroken than before but now for a completely different reason, I now know that the kiss was a mistake and he never wanted it to have happened. He just let me down easily and now I knew that I was truly undesirable by anyone. I didn't have someone waiting in the crowds for me, camera in hand, ready to take my picture as I received my graduation papers.

My parents, I felt a painful pang in my chest as I thought about them, I was not able to reverse the memory charm and now I was really alone. Sure Harry at least had tried to help me through it but he soon was caught up in interviews and award ceremonies. I was always invited to come along but I refused because I would not to be anyone's charity case.

Ron had completely left me, he thought that after our kiss, he was destined for better things and I just didn't fit into the picture that he had envisioned for himself.

Ginny was the only person that I had to check up on me nowadays. But I couldn't really talk to her about the things that I was feeling, she just wouldn't be able to understand.

I took one final look at myself as I plastered a huge smile on my face and did my absolute best to look happy and excited.

I walked into the common room which was almost empty, everyone was already in the hall waiting to get their papers and get to the after party, I wouldn't be going because I didn't want to put anyone in a bad mood because I simply am too selfish to let them be happy by being sad.

I walked down the great hall and tried to figure out when I became so involved with myself and stopped putting my friends first.

I walked silently into the hall that had seats all in neat rows facing the front where the headmaster would announce the names of the people.

I sat down on the hard dark wooded chair. I couldn't even think to put a cushioning spell on the seat and just sat there waiting for the ceremony to start. After a few minutes all the students were asked to stand in a line in the pathway in between the chairs in order of name.

When I did start I waited patiently for my name to be called up, when it was I walked up to receive the documents that now said I was no longer a student of Hogwarts. I felt my stomach drop, this was my only home, the only place that I had.

I had to remind myself to calm down because I would think of something, I always did.

I went and took my seat and waited for the rest of the seventh years to finish receiving the papers and to sit down, then there was the speech to end the ceremony. I walked out calmly while holding a very heavy smile on my face and congratulated friends.

It was now late as everyone had already left for hogsmead to celebrate. I shrugged off my robes and uniform that I would never need again and pulled on some comfortable jeans and a nit off shoulder. I then pulled on my favourite pair of slipper boots that were lined with thick wool and came up to my knees.

I grabbed a thin blanket off my bed and the bottle of vodka that I had gotten from my cousin David for graduation.

I made my way to the library, once there I found my favourite over stuffed two-seater couch. I put the drink on the floor next to black piece of furniture and my blanket on top. I went and scanned the shelves for an interesting book and that was when I remembered the book that professor Snape had let me "borrow". I had hidden it inside a footstool by my couch. I charmed it so that no one would give the stool a second glance.

I went over to the hiding spot and pulled the lid off by unlatching a lock under the cushion. It came off easily and I looked down to see a worn paperback of my favourite romance novel.

I picked it up and went over to my couch. I took off my shoes and snuggled up in my blanket and started to read.

I could probably recite it off my heart if I tried.

I was unaware of my single audience member.

I watched her read the novel that I had let her take after the evening that we had shared that kiss, I could still feel her in my arms or taste her lips, oh how I wanted to do that again.

When I saw the tears start to slide down her face I felt my heart lurch. She was still just as broken as she was before but now I had added to her suffering.

I felt like a complete ass, she deserves better, I should just walk away and pretend that nothing had happened.

But I couldn't get my body to obey instead it walked out of the shadows but still went unnoticed by the weeping angel.

I tried my best to hold my tongue but it as well wouldn't obey.

"Alcohol is not allowed on the premises Miss Granger." I said startling her from her concentration.

She looked up frightened. I felt my heart hurt again at seeing her so vulnerable like this.

She hastily whipped at the tears with her jumper and tried to smile.

"Sorry professor, I will just leave." She said as she started to close the book and untangle herself from her blanket.

I put my hand up in a stilling motion. She immediately stopped and started at me like a statue.

"Are you enjoying the book?" I asked as I pointed to in her hands.

She nodded swiftly once.

"That's good to hear." I said searching for something else to say.

"Thank you for lending it to me sir." She said as she offered me the book.

"Why are you giving me that back?" I asked a bit puzzled as to why she thought that I had lent it to her.

"I'm giving it back, I won't be seeing you again so..." she said as she kept her hand outstretched.

"Keep it." I said as I leaned back on a bookshelf.

"I couldn't possibly." she protested.

"Well then consider it a graduation gift, you wouldn't want to be rude and reject it now would you?" I raised an eyebrow in a playful manner. She seemed shocked at first but then caught on and smiled shyly.

"Thank you sir." She whispered.

An awkward moment of silence fell in between us.

"So are you glad to be finished here at Hogwarts?" I asked finally breaking the quiet.

She winced ever so slightly.

I instantly felt bad.

"You don't have to answer, I was just asking." I said as I stood up straight.

"No, no it's fine, it's just that I will miss it here." She said as she plastered a cheerful face on and tried to smile brightly at me.

"Cut the crap, if you were even the slightest bit happy then you wouldn't be here, you would be celebrating with your friends. But here you sit with tears rolling down your soft cheeks." I said the last sentence in a whisper.

She looked up at me and I saw a brief flash of fear pass in her eyes.

"Why do you even care?" she spat back now becoming angry. This was better than her being half dead inside.

"I have always cared." As soon as the words slipped through my lips I instantly regretted them.

Confusion over took her features.

"Is that any good." I said finally in exhaustion I pointed to the bottle as I flopped down onto the couch that she was sitting on, her feet a few inches from my body.

She looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"I brought it down here hoping it would help me feel better but I haven't even touched it." She sneered at the bottle.

"What, are you afraid to get drunk?" I asked, a blush rose in her cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk. "Where is that Gryffindor courage?" I asked as I bent down and retrieved the bottle and swiftly twisted off the cap.

I took a long swig of it barely grimacing at the flavour. It felt good as it ran down my throat.

She looked curious as she shifted a little.

I passed the bottle over to her, she hesitantly took it and sipped it and scrunched up her face at the taste.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh shut up." I said as she passed the bottle back to me. I had another long swig of the fowl tasting brew but enjoyed it nun the less.

"So are you going to tell me why you were too cowardly to tell me that I was being a foolish little girl that night instead of trying to let me down gently, I never thought that you possessed the ability to be kind." She said bitterly as she looked over at the warming fire.

I sighed, I should have known that this was bound to come up sooner or later. I lifted her blanket covered feet onto my lap and gently massaged them. "It wasn't like that." I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Then tell me what it was," she looked me directly in the eye, "I have spent a fair part of my time trying to push that night out of my mind alone." She then went back to looking at the fire.

I felt like I had been kicked in the gut.

"You are my student and I am your professor, I just doesn't happen." I said lamely.

"You're not my professor anymore." She said and slowly pulled her feet from my lap and pushed the blanket off her body.

I felt scared for the first time tonight, truly and utterly afraid that she was going to leave now and I would never see her again.

Instead of getting up she sat on her knees and looked into my eyes. I felt a deep desire for her then and needed to feel her against me again but I restrained myself.

She leaned down slowly and was now face to face with me, her fingers running down my temple.

"And I'm not your student anymore." She whispered as she slowly closed the space between our lips. I got impatient and kissed her forcefully.

She responded well and was now sitting on my lap with her hand locked around my neck.

I put one hand in her soft hair and the other on her back, pulling her closer to me.

She started to moan as I ran my hand up and down her sides.

I kissed my way down her neck and felt her tremble as I sucked and nipped at the skin by her pulse point.

I lay her down on the couch and leaned over her, I couldn't control myself anymore, all I knew was that I needed her, now!

"Huh." She breathed as I kissed my way back up to her mouth slowly.

"Say my name." I murmured in her ear.

Her breathing quickened.

"Severus." She moaned as I kissed along her jaw.

"Hermione." I whispered on her flesh. It was so innocent and young.

"Please." She said, that one simple word broke the last remaining pieces of restraints that I had.

I lifted myself off her, she took off her jumper and I was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any shirt under it.

I ran my hands over her as I kissed her newly exposed skin.

That night turned into something I don't think that either of us expected when we woke up this morning but it felt so good to finally claim a woman that I was enchanted by in a place that we both felt at home in, surrounded by glorious books and resting now by a warming fire as I wrapped my arms around her naked body that was covered by her blanket that we shared.

_**I am thinking about maybe writing an epilogue but I want to know if you guys think that I should so please write a review and tell me. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke and rolled over to my new fiancé. His long dark hair obscured half his face and the rest was blocked out by his pillow.

He still had his arms wrapped around me, I never can get up in the mornings until he wakes up. Sometimes he doesn't even let go then.

I gently pushed his hair behind his ears and just watched him breathe in deeply and exhale, I had done this most mornings and he never woke up, but his morning was different, he stirred and blinked his eyes a few times.

He then looked straight into my eyes and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingertips.

"You grow more beautiful each day." He whispered in the dark, deep voice that just gave me goose bumps.

"Hm, is this one of those age matures a woman like fine wine?" I asked as I smirked at him. "Or was it cheese?" I said suddenly confused.

"Wine sounds more elegant in my opinion." He said as he snaked his arms further around my back and pulling me closer.

"Yes, and you do remember that you have to get up because you need to go to breakfast or Dumbledore will have a field day teasing you again." I said as I kissed his shoulder once.

"Why do you always leave me to defend myself at meal times?" he whined.

"Whining again are we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He just mock glared at me.

"Fine, it's because in order to get my creativity flowing I have to get at least ten hours of sleep and you kept me up last night." I said while punching him.

"You have to admit you enjoyed it." He whispered in my ear as he slowly slid his hand up my way too big t-shirt that I wore as a night gown.

"No no no no, you are not getting out of breakfast that easy. Get to breakfast, now." I said as I wiggled away from him and pointed to the door.

"Come on please, we could be done in fifteen minutes minimum, I can just say that I slept in." He said as he made another grab for me.

I dodged but ended up falling out of bed. I yelped.

He was at my side in a flash wearing his long dark brown sweat pants and no shirt, just the way I liked it.

"Hermione are you ok?" he said as he pushed some hair out of my face.

I looked up at him and smiled at how frantic he looked.

"I'm fine Severus." I said as stood up. He stayed close as if he expected me to fall again.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked me over again.

"Yes I'm sure," I smiled at him, "but since I'm already out of bed, I might as well join you at breakfast."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he said as he circled his arms around me.

"You tell me every time you see me and every time you leave, and I tell you just as much." I smiled brightly up at him.

"Good." He said as he kissed me sweetly. He was always sweet and I loved that about him but I loved it even more when he would lose control and show me his passion.

"Enough, we need to get ready." I said as I pulled away and took several steps back just for good measure.

"Aw come on." He said as he pouted.

"Don't pout, it isn't very becoming of you." I said as I walked into our cosy lounge.

I stopped mid stride as something caught my eye, I turned to face the bookshelf and pulled out a worn paper back.

My breath caught in my throat.

I heard Severus' footsteps coming from behind me.

I turned around to face him.

He looked concerned at the tears that were threatening to spill down my face.

"Did I ever thank you for helping me?" I asked him.

He took a step towards me.

"Yes, and you continue to thank me all the time." He said as he gently took the book out of my hands and put it back on the shelf.

He turned to look at me.

"I love you so much." I said as I launched myself into his arms.

"I love you too." He said as he stroked my hair.

"You know that it's only been a year since graduation." I mumbled.

"Yes and you have almost finished writing your romance novel already." He joked.

I giggled. "Yeah, almost, I need to finish the epilogue and then I'm done." I said as I pulled away to look at him.

He looked down at me and smiled warmly.

He pecked my lips and then pulled me towards the bedroom.

"This doesn't mean that you are getting out of breakfast." I said. "Go and get dressed." I pushed him towards the wardrobe.

Thought about how lucky I was and how well my life has turned out so far. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Logan! Stop bothering your sister!" I yelled as the little boy begrudgingly dropped the muddy stick that he was using to poke his little sister with.

"But she flicked my ear and it hurt." He whined with a pout that looked exactly like his father's. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now you are even after you ruined her dress and probably poked her a fair few time." I said sternly leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes mother." He bowed his head and looked over to his now very muddy little sister that had her grandmother's almost violet blue eyes, her father's black hair but Hermione's curls that were thankfully they weren't nearly as frizzy as her mother's.

Logan on the other hand had Hermione's honey hair, his father's eyes and her father's wavy silky strands, my beautiful children.

Then there were my twins, Alucard and Seras, I have only recently had them, they are now several months old and are identical twin, both have Severus's great-grandmother's dark red hair and my tawny coloured eyes.

I couldn't have been happier.

"Alice, go and clean yourself up now and be ready for dinner soon, you to Logan, our guests will be arriving any time now." I said and then turned around to watch them go inside the house.

We had purchased a house near the Weasleys' home. We had to, we wanted more than one child and you couldn't raise a large family easily in the city in my opinion, it just gets too squashed for my liking and I enjoyed being closer to my new family.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw my now husband walking calmly out of the large glass sliding doors. He smirked when he saw my slightly startled expression.

He encircled me in his strong arms and pulled me closer to him, I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt myself relax.

"I'm tired." I simply said, leaning on his solid chest.

"The evening hasn't even started, we still have to march through hell and back before we can even consider going to bed love." He whispered into my hair that was struggling against the restraints of my elastic band.

"I know and I so do love having these dinners or going to them, makes me feel like we all still matter to each other." I looked up at him and stared in awe at how sexy this man still was. What he would want with me eludes me but I never question it anymore because if I were to ask he would pull me into a deep kiss and say that I was the one that was too good for him and that I should never forget it.

"I love you so much." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me like he did the night that we spent in the library. His lips possessive and strong, I couldn't deny entrance when his tongue swiped over mine so exquisitely. Even after seven years of this I still couldn't get used to the felling that would race through my body when we kissed.

Someone cleared their throat from the door.

I peeked around Seveus' shoulder to find Fred standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"Keep it PG kiddies, there are little one here and sneaky friends that could torment you. Best to get your arses in here before Ron and Lavender comes out to find you Hermione and question you from here to kingdom come about what to expect when it comes to the delivery of poor child number one." He said before turning away and heading back into the house.

I blushed a deep red.

My husband thought found this quite amusing.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You would think that being married for as long as we have, you wouldn't blush whenever caught kissing your spouse." He said as he peppered kisses along my face.

"Oh be quiet." I shoved him back and went inside to see my family.

He followed behind obediently.

We then proceeded to have a wonderful dinner with all the Weasleys, their families, Harry, Ginny, their children, Neville and a very pregnant Luna.

It was perfect.

_**So what do you think? I hope that you like it! This is then end.**_


End file.
